


Cas Meet Castiel

by taramacIay



Series: Deanna, Cas and Castiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, fem! dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramacIay/pseuds/taramacIay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets his father.<br/>The same father he got his name from, as well as his eyes. <br/>The same father whom his mother hadn't seen for fourteen years.<br/>This will go down well with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Meet Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently really sleepy, despite it being only four pm. I spent twelve hours last night watching S7 and thus, I didn't get sleep.   
> If this makes no sense to you [I mean the one-shot], rest assured that tomorrow I'll try to fix it. Once I've had my sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> Fem! Dean with a thirteen year old son named Castiel, see the Angel Castiel. 
> 
> [Straight after 'Castiel']

 

Little Castiel, with the same blue eyes as his father, looked up at the man and just _looked_. The similarities between the two were too, well, similar for it not to be real.

“Dad?! _He_ ’s my dad?” He looked at his mother, forty and with that look in her eyes that other couple have when they’re in love. “So did it take you _fourteen years_ to find me, or did you just not care?”

“I-“ His dad looked up to his mom, who just shrugged. It meant he’d better answer, and Castiel appreciated the gesture. “I had important business to finish.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his dad and stepped forward, “-and it took you more than a decade to finish it. Of course. Silly me. I understand completely.”

His father actually looked confused, and looked towards his mom with a frown, and he found his dad’s finger being pointed at him. “Is he being sarcastic?”

His mom nodded, and his dad nodded in reply. “I’m getting better at this.”

“What the hell, Mom? I thought you said my Dad was smart.” His mother smirked and raised an eyebrow, looking up from Castiel to his dad.

“He’s smarter than he looks, kiddo. Trust me. You’d believe me after a month, and I was with him for-“

“Four years,” his dad interjected.

Castiel crossed his arms. “So you spent more time _without_ Mom, than with her? You suck. Did you even think about seeing her in all this time? No, right? Of course not-” After pronouncing the last word, he found a pair of identical blue eyes an inch away from his and a fist grasping his jacket tightly.

“I have spent _millennia_ without your mother. To me, a decade is _nothing_. And even in what seemed to be endless nothing, I still found time to miss her. Don’t you dare say anything about leaving or waiting until you have waited thousands of years for someone, and then a thousand more to return to them. You would do well to learn who I am before you challenge me again.”

And just as suddenly, the grip on his jacket was gone and those eyes were as far as before, looking at his mother like his mother looked at him. His mother looked at him with a frown, wondering what the elder Cas had said, before seeing her son looked both scared and enlightened.

“Castiel,” she went to her son, “what did Cas tell you?”

Both Castiels locked eyes for a split second, and then Castiel looked up at his mom and smiled a bit too widely. “Just a little thing about waiting.”

Deanna stood and glared at his father, demanding elaboration on the subject. “I told him to look me up. It would do him well to show me some respect. Not that telling you did any effect.” It sounded fond, instead of bitter though, and it was more banter than actual discussion.

The teenager had to step in. His curiosity was overabundant and he needed to know now. “When you said ‘look me up’... Who are you, exactly?”

“I am Castiel. I’m an Angel of the Lord,” his father declared proudly.

“Quit with the theatrics, Cas. You can’t do your lightning and shadow trick here!”

“He won’t believe me – you didn’t. You had to stab me and shoot me and Bobby tried to knock me out. You had no faith.”

“Among other things,” Deanna coughed uncomfortably, “we’ll talk later. First-“ his mother asked him, “what do you say?”

He looked up at his parents, who stood together as if nothing had happened and they hadn’t not seen each other for fourteen years, and nodded. “I believe it.”

“What? Just like that?”

“I go to church, Mom. I believe in God and Heaven.”

“And Lucifer and Hell?”

“By default.”

They stood in a silence for a few moments, before his mother broke it. “I’m up for a drink. Cas?” Without waiting for an answer she walked towards her car’s parking spot as the father and son looked on. Castiel turned to look at the taller, dark haired version of him, but saw nothing.

Then, in the distance, he saw his mother’s car with both his mother and a man in a trenchcoat – his father? – standing by it, waving him over.

“That’s awesome!” He shouted, before running towards them.


End file.
